


It's Not That Simple

by honeybreadbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Oblivious Stiles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybreadbutterfly/pseuds/honeybreadbutterfly
Summary: Stydia prompt where Scott, the pack, everyone is trying to convince Stiles that Lydia really loves him and he doesn’t believe them.(Originally posted on tumblr)





	It's Not That Simple

“We’ve been over this, Stiles. You just ask here. End of story.”, Scott said for what felt like the one thousandth time. Stiles shot him an exasperated look.  
“It’s not that simple.”, he retorted.

They had been debating about this ever since the announcement had gone out. Beacon Hills High School was offering a Yearbook Special in which you were able to take pair and group photos with your friends, and have an extra page in the book. Stiles wanted to take pictures with Lydia, but didn’t think she would want to.

“It is that simple. Can I go now?”, asked Liam who had been locked in the back seat of the Jeep for almost ten minutes now.

Stiles didn’t pay him any attention.

“Can’t we just take a group photo?”, he asked, the real reason why he didn’t want to ask Lydia shining through in his anxious voice.

Scott smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Dude, you should really get just a picture of the two of you. We can take group pictures after that.”

Scott unlocked the doors and Liam made to get out, but stopped in the middle of the movement to look at an anxiety radiating Stiles once more.

“Just ask her, she’s not gonna say no. She’s totally in love with you anyway.”, he said and hopped out of the back seat.

A bit startled by Liam’s sincerity, but more startled by Liam’s statement, Stiles looked utterly confused back and forth between the door Liam had just slammed shut and a wildly bemused Scott.

Scott grinned at his friend as he opened the door.

“He’s got a point, you know.”, he said and jumped out too, leaving Stiles to sit in his Jeep alone, even more confused than before.

“He’s got a point about what?”, Stiles shouted after his friend, but Scott merely turned around, shrugged and kept walking, the same grin grazing his face.

Slightly annoyed at this turn of events, Stiles took after him.

“Would you please stop, I can’t go in there, before we haven’t figured this out.”, Stiles said, now panting a little, as he looked up at the doors, he was so afraid to walk through. Afraid of the decision he had to make once he did.

“Stiles.”, Scott started, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder to calm him down, “You’ve been in love with Lydia for what? Like 10 years?”

Stiles was counting in his head, ready to correct Scott, but he just talked over him.

“You’ve watched her, obsessed over her, now you’re even friends with her and after all this time you are still not able to see that she feels the same way about you?”

Scott looked at Stiles almost pitiful, as the latter struggled to comprehend the construct of the girl of his dreams loving him back. But before Stiles was able to wrap his mind around it, they were interrupted by Mason and Liam.

“What are we talking about?”, Mason asked, his face bright with enthusiasm.

“About how Lydia definitely loves Stiles, I guess.”, retorted Liam, before either could answer. His exhaustion at this topic was quite visible.

“No, she does not. Would you let the grown up talk for a moment here.”, cut in Stiles irritably, who seemed to have found his voice again at this unwelcome addition to his private conversation.

“She doesn’t?”, asked Mason, who seemed positively confused at the change in everyone’s mood at this topic. “I thought you guys were going out.”, he added, looking at Liam for reassurance, but the latter just rolled his eyes. “Am I missing something?”

“Missing what?”, came a fifth voice from behind. Malia had just entered the little group, standing in front of the school entrance.

“Oh great. This isn’t a soap opera. Would you please let me talk to Scott alone.”, Stiles groaned, who was on the verge of a mental meltdown. Lydia would be here any second and he hadn’t made up his mind, how or even if he was going to ask her.

“Why in such a bad mood? We don’t even have math today.”, asked Malia naively unaware of what was going on.

Stiles rolled his eyes, Scott grinned silently, Liam sighed and Mason, who was still quite confused now turned to Malia.

“It’s about Stiles and Lydia. I think they broke up.”, he said in a low voice, trying his best not to be inappropriately unsentimental and failing admirably.

“I’m standing right here, you know, I can hear you.”, Stiles said, disbelief screwing up his face. He was beyond annoyed at the way this conversation was getting off track.

“You guys broke up? Lydia didn’t even tell me, you started dating?”, Malia blurted out, attracting looks from passers-by.

“They didn’t break up.”, Liam mumbled into the mix of noise, simply wanting to abandon this conversation.

“When did you start dating? I’m so happy for you guys, you definitely had it coming.”, Malia added cheerfully, not quite grasping Scott’s hints to stop talking.

Stiles kept a lookout for Lydia’s blue car, to avoid her hearing this mess of a conversation.

“So you guys didn’t break up, great, what’s the problem then?”, asked Mason, still at a loss of what was going on.

“Would you all shut up, please?”, roared Stiles much louder than he had intended to, as about fifty students filing into the school stopped to look at him. He dropped his voice to an angry whisper. “Lydia and I are not dating, haven’t ever been dating and probably won’t ever be dating, because Lydia Martin is not in love with me.”, he spat out, unable to conceal the fury in his voice.

The group looked shocked. No one said a word. Everyone seemed quite taken aback at this sudden change in attitude. But before anyone was able to say anything, or ask anything, a sixth voice entered the mix.

“Hey guys, what are we waiting for?”

Lydia had appeared, to Stiles’ big surprise, as he hadn’t seen her car pull in. No one answered. Lydia wrinkled her forehead, but smiled a little confusedly.

“Okay. Uhm.. let’s go inside?”, she asked in a slow voice, trying to make sense of this odd situation.

Everyone nodded. Mason and Liam took off in a rush, Malia, who seemed not to have gotten the hint was being dragged away by Scott, leaving a flustered Stiles and a, as Stiles thought, particularly beautiful Lydia behind. Stiles smiled awkwardly as he turned to follow the others inside, simply wanting to forget any of this ever happened.

“Hey Stiles!”, Lydia called after him, as he was several steps ahead of her. “I wanted to ask you something about our Yearbook photos.”


End file.
